


Where There's Smoke, There's Fire, Where There's Heat, There's You.

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cleaning, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Showers, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Months after going off suppressants Tk suddenly goes into heat on the job.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 72
Kudos: 558
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	1. Chapter 1

Tk just came out of a burning building, soot covering his face, sweat pouring down his skin, when he felt the heat. Austin was sweltering, even moreso in the middle of a fire, but this was more than that.

“Oh fuck...” Tk breathed, laying a hand against the truck. He heaved, taking deep lungfuls of air into his chest. This can’t be happening now, not while he’s at work.

The doctor had told him that being off suppressants was a process, that heats could return at any moment, but it had been nearly 5 months and nothing. Honestly, he was kind of okay with it, he wasn’t sure he liked the way he turned into a total cock slut when he was in heat. Well, he liked it, liked it a lot actually, but Alex hadn’t liked it so he’d taken the pills, and after the overdose he couldn’t even look at the bottle without his hand jittering.

He’d thought the heats would come back before he returned to work, but not now in the middle of the workday.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Owen said, watching his son breathing heavily and leaning against the truck.

Tk looked up at his dad, eyes soft and a little glassy and Owen sighed.

“Fuck”

“Yeah,” Tk said, chuckling a bit, “fuck.”

He had Tk sitting next to him, head on his shoulder as they headed back to the station.

“So warm...” Tk whispered to his dad and Owen felt his forehead.

“It’s hitting you fast.”

“Been like, 2 years since I had a heat.”

That made Owen’s head whip around. “He had you on them for the entire time?!”

There’s a pathetically sad look on Tk’s face as he nods.

“Knew I hated that asshole.”

Tk smiles at that, snuggling closer to his dad, soon he won’t want to be around him, once it really kicks in, but for now the scent of family, of his Alpha, is soothing enough to take the edge off. He doesn’t notice Owen pull out his phone and start texting, too focused on trying to keep his mind clear and his pants dry. Judd would never let him live it down if he started slicking in the truck, the bastard.

Matteo helps him down, Owen not trusting the Alphas on the team, or moreso trusting Tk in this state around them. He remembers Tk lamenting how intense he gets during heats.

It takes about ten minutes for Tk to get properly out of his uniform, having to stop every few moments to keep hold of himself. His body feels on fire, licking at his skin and causing sweat to trickle down his back towards another place that’s about to start leaking. Shutting his eyes tight he tries to focus, glad that his dad has shipped everyone else off to do whatever they need to get done. By the time he’s ready to shower he’s having trouble walking and ye yells out “dad! Dad, I need you!”

Owen comes running, helping him with an arm under his shoulder. “I got you, I got you.”

“Dad, I don’t think I can make it home,” Tk whines, the words caught in his throat. As normal as this is, heats are common and everyone has slip ups, this is really making him feel embarrassed and he just wants to be at home and safe and alone.

Well, not alone exactly, but he isn’t mated and Alex is gone and then.

And then he hears sirens. His eyes cast towards the large open doors of the station, seeing flashing red and blue in his vision. The engine dies along with the lights and sirens, the car door opens and there’s now breeze but he smells it all the same.

“Carlos…?” he whispers, the words soft and broken on his tongue. He stares from the man getting out of the car, up to his dad.

Owen shrugs, “thought you could use someone to really take care of you kid. We did discuss you this, you told me Carlos was the only one you trusted like this, right?”

Tk nods, tears forming in his eyes. He loves his dad so much in that moment, still wanting to protect him in every way he can, the man is jut as amazing of an Alpha as he is a father and a captain.

Carlos sprints over and Tk practically collapses in his arms.

“Go, he needs to shower up first, everyone else is done, after that you can take him to the heat room its in the basement. I’ll keep everything running up here.” Owen smiles, clapping a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “Take care of him, and thanks”

Carlos nods, resolute before hoisting Tk up bridal style and carrying him to the showers.

“Smell so good,” Tk says, giggling as he nuzzles Carlos’ neck. He starts kissing and licking at every inch he can get to, smile growing wider as he scents the arousal leaking off of Carlos in waves.

“Cool it Tiger, we got get you cleaned up before we get dirty.” Carlos laughs at his own joke, Tk just whimpers.

“I need-”

Carlos cuts him off, brushing a kiss over his forehead. “I know what you need. I’m going to give it to you, just be a little patient. Can you do that for me? For alpha?”

A thrill runs down Tk’s spine, making his entire body nearly vibrate with desire at Carlos’ words. He nods enthusiastically.

“Good boy.” That nearly makes Tk melt and he feels himself begin to slick for real. Thankfully they’ve arrived at the showers and Carlos let’s him down, steadying hands on his body, warm and strong. The alpha undresses him and it takes all of Tk’s fragile and rapidly fraying willpower not to jump him right then and there. Not just because he’s naked, and the prospect of Carlos, of an alpha that he actually likes and really wants to spend his heat with is also about to be naked, but because he’s taking care of him. Every touch is strong but gentle, hands taking off each garment adeptly, quickly, but so cautiously as well. Controlled power, right at his fingertips.

Tk’s never been this slick before in his life, he’s thankful there are drains in the showers because he’s pretty sure he left a fucking puddle and he doesn’t even care.

Carlos makes quick work of his own clothes before turning and half marching, half carrying Tk towards the center stall.

“We got to get yo clean baby. Don’t worry, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Carlos whispers over and over, simple platitudes, English, Spanish, another language he thinks, his mind is starting to blur a bit, only able to focus on the searing feeling of Carlos hands splayed across his belly, large and so soft.

His breath hitches as Carlos turns on the water. The hands leave him for a moment and Tk whimpers, but Carlos is soothing him, shushing him and then they’re back, wet and soapy and Tk moans as Carlos washes him down. He takes his time, massaging, working his muscles while getting Tk cleaned off.

“When I take you I don’t want a trace of anything else on you, any scents, any dirt, nothing but me and you.” The words cut through Tk like a knife through butter and his knees buckle, but Carlos keeps him standing, his back against Carlos front and he feels that cock slide between his legs.

A quick glance down and Tk sees it, that thick cock he’s been fantasizing about since the heat started. A sharp keening sound claws its way out of his throat, choking on want and desire. “Are… Are you?”

“Yes baby,” Carlos whispers against his neck, teeth just grazing skin. “You got me in a rut.”

Tk shakes at the idea, Alex never went into rut with him when he had a heat, he’d thought it was strange, but now he didn’t care. None of that mattered, Carlos was here. He was here.

Carlos finished washing him off, saving his two most intense spots for last. Tk nearly cumming from having his cock touched at all, and actually starting to cry at just the barest touch against his hole. “God, please!”

“Shh, shh, I know baby, I know, I’m here Tk. I’ve got you.”

“Please, I can’t, Carlos… Alpha?” Tk is begging now, the heat has fully set in and it hurts. He forgot how much it hurt when you weren’t full.

“Okay, okay, you need it now Tk? OK,” Carlos says, his voice rough, like he’s shocked, like he can’t believe he’s being trusted with this, that he gets to have this too. He spins Tk around and picks him up like he weighs nothing.

Tk moans at that, but he moans more when Carlos kisses him, sweet and hot and still gentle, so gentle.

Fuck gentle.

“Fuck me Alpha!”

Carlos growls and his eyes flash red and Tk’s flash blue in response, his hole quivering as he feels Carlos pressing against it. Then the alpha slides inside and Tk makes an embarrassing sound somewhere between a scream and a sob, cumming hard when Carlos is barely halfway inside him.

“Fuck, FUCK!” Carlos shouts, growling as he presses in deeper despite the spasming of Tk’s hole.

If he had any thought Tk might wonder how he hadn’t snapped that glorious dick in half with how hard he could feel his hole clamping around it in orgasm, but all he could think of was being filled, of being fucked and bred and, most of all, taken care of. That was something new, something different he’d never had, an Alpha that he knew wanted to take care of him as much as they wanted to fuck him.

Tk wraps his arms around his man’s shoulders, kissing him hard, fangs pushing through his gums just a bit and nicking one of Carlos lips. His hips roll of their own accord, trying to swallow down every last inch of Carlos, desperate for it. Every time he thinks he’s done he feels Carlos grip his hips tighter and slide him down another inch.

If he dies by Carlos’ cock he won’t even be upset, what a way to go.

But that would never happen, a point only further proven as Carlos somewhere, somehow, has enough willpower to hold off his rut enough to towel Tk Dry, both of them, never letting him out of his arms or off his cock. Tk just bounces there, sobbing in pleasure as Carlos makes sure he’s ready, then carries him like that down to the heat room.

Inside the room he locks the door and takes Tk to the bed, laying him down gently. Despite that gentleness, the movement makes Tk cum again and he cries out, body arching against the sheets, hands griping Carlos’ biceps so hard his claws slide out and scratch just a little.

The alpha rocks him through it, watching Tk’s face contort in exquisite pleasure and finally, after a few moments where Carlos can barely breath for wanting to just devour this boy, Tk’s eyes open.

He looks fucked out and wild, his eyes glassy and unfocused, but the light behind them is back. “I… Fuck, Carlos...”

“I know, I know.” Carlos just smirks as he pets Tk, swipes the sweat-slick hair off his forehead and peppers him with kisses. Licks the sweat off his body as Tk comes down from his second orgasm.

“I… Are you?” Tk starts, breathless, and Carlos looks up at him, curious. “Are you all the way in?”

That makes Carlos laugh, the motion making Tk mewl at what it does to his insides. “Almost. Another… 4 inches?” he guesses.

Tk’s eyes go wide and he stares down with watery eyes to look at where they are joined. His head falls back and he closes his eyes, making another choked off sound and muttering something that sounds like “I’m gonna die from dick.”

“I won’t hurt you, if it’s too much I can-” Carlos starts, suddenly unsure, but Tk is grabbing him and cutting him off with a burning kiss.

“No, nonono, I’m taking all of it. I need it.” Tk’s voice is sure, confident, as lucid as he’s been the entire time and it makes Carlos smile and nod.

He pulls back, kissing up and down Tk’s legs, his thighs, before propping each leg in turn over his shoulders. “Ready?”

Tk nods, feels Carlos fold him up until his knees are practically level with his head and then the man sinks in and Tk’s eyes roll back in his head. He’s never been this full, felt this good, and he knows, even though not having a heat for this long can amplify the pleasure, that it isn’t just that. it’s Carlos.

All thought has left Tk’s head so it takes a minute to notice what’s dripping into his mouth is his own cum, his cock just drooling it as he’s folded just right, more oozing out with every slow, measured thrust Carlos gives him.

Carlos takes him apart like that, slow, methodical, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of Tk’s wrecked body. It’s amazing and wonderful and it’s not enough, especially when Tk’s eyes meet Carlos and he sees the red ringing them, but not fully bloomed.

“You...” Tk coughs, voice so wrecked he has to take a minute and try to focus to talk. “You’re holding back.”

A nod is all he gets in return Carlos holding him so fragile now, like any small movement might break his concentration. Might cause him to snap.

“Baby,” Tk whispers, bringing Carlos in to kiss him, “don’t hold back. I want you, all of you. I...” Tk breathes, steels himself, “I trust you, Alpha.” His eyes go blue and that does it for Carlos.

The man flips him over onto his belly and pulls out before slamming in. Tk barely has time to register his orgasm starting before Carlos is pulling out and thrusting back in again, and he cums again, it keeps happening until the thrusts and the orgasms meld into one long, continuous thing that makes Tk forget anything exists except him and Carlos, except this beautiful omega and his perfect handsome alpha, except his hole and that cock.

After that things start to blur, Tk remembers them in moments, snapshots of startling clarity amidst the sea of sex and wave after wave of scorching pleasure that burnt out his brain. Carlos’ fingers in his hair pulling him back and making him arch as his cock streamed cum trapped beneath him, bruising hands so tight on his hips he felt his bones might crack, Sitting on Carlos lap crying as he couldn’t stop orgasming long enough to even move, soft sweet kisses as Carlos wrapped around him entirely, devouring him, enveloping him, claiming him.

That had been the last straw, the thing that tipped them both over the edge the last time. Carlos was holding him down, fucking him so hard and fast Tk’s teeth rattled in his skull and his body couldn’t distinguish one moment from the last, but something was building and building and then Carlos roared, rearing back and clamping his teeth down over the juncture of neck and shoulder, biting into sinewy muscle and the spike of pain mixed with the pleasure and sent Tk cascading over the edge one last time.

His cock erupted in orgasm, his hole gushed with slick as his glands expelled all that was left in one final orgasm. In return, Carlos pumped him full of his seed, load after thick, creamy load that made his entire body feel heavy and sated and full. They collapsed together, panting and exhausted.

For long moments no one spoke, but then Carlos nuzzles at the bite, a Claiming Mark if he’d ever seen one and made a low, rumbling sound of contentment. “Mine,” he growled.

“Mine,” Tk echoed, rocking back against him, feeling the man kiss him one more time before they both passed out.

The next morning, or rather afternoon, he awoke to the feel of Carlos still inside him, strong arms wrapped tight around him, body a heavy and comforting weight atop him. His mind flashed back to the night before, the hours of lovemaking and fucking mixed together, and finally the claiming bite that had capped it all off. Months ago he’d though someone else was his soulmate, but now he knew, feeling the mark still not healed, that it was true. They weren’t married, so if the mark was still there, that meant they were meant to be, true soulmates, and Tk couldn’t help but smile when he thought of it, when he felt Carlos kiss at his neck and whisper good morning.

This was what he’d always wanted and didn’t think he would have.

“I love you,” Tk said, words soft and light, but sure on his tongue.

He felt Carlos smile against his shoulder. “Te amo,” he spoke softly, kissing the words into his skin, as if they’d mark him the same way as the bruises, hickeys and bites already had. But they didn’t, at least not on the outside, but they were tattooed on his heart from that moment on and Tk couldn’t be happier.


	2. Morning Sickness & Post Doctor Dickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk and Carlos deal with the aftermath of Tk's heat and their unexpected Mating.

When Tk awoke it was to the pleasant feeling of being so full, his back arched and he groaned as it made him grind against Carlos, feeling that alpha cock sliding deeper into him.

That was an amazing way to wake up.

“Morning baby,” Carlos whispered, kissing at Tk’s shoulder, right over their mating mark.

And that’s when it really hit Tk.

Moving over to get free then shooting upright in bed he stared at Carlos with wild, scared eyes.

“Did we… We mated last night! Mating marks!” he said, voice frantic as he clutched at the bite mark, only to moan from it still being so sensitive that it made his cock ache just glancing over it with his fingers.

Carlos smiled up at him, leaning in and nuzzling his neck, scenting him and laving at the mark. “Yeah, we did. Are you upset? You know it only happens when it’s meant to be.” There wasn't a hint of worry or panic in Carlos voice, which made sense considering how gone on Tk he’d been since the first time.

“I...” Tk paused, staring down at Carlos, at his Alpha, his mate, and he broke into a sunny smile. “No, I don’t regret it.” The words came to him so fast he felt like his head might swim from the realization. This is what he’d been missing, what he’d needed. Not Alex that controlled him and wanted him to change, but Carlos that loved him, that wanted him to be his best self, sure he could dominate him in bed, but Tk trusted him to be there to make sure he was whole, was safe in the end.

Slowly Tk bent down, kissing Carlos passionately, leading to another amazing round of sex, shaking off the last remnants of the heat.

When it was over and they were showered and dressed in clothes Tk was grateful Owen must have laid outside the heat room door, they headed back upstairs.

“Hey dad,” Tk called, smiling as he felt Carlos wrapping his arms around him from behind, head over his neck covering the mating mark along. Tk watched Owen turn, smiling as he walked over.

“So, everything good?” His father asked, concerned, but not too much, which reassured Tk even more that all of this was right. Owen never liked Alex, but he’d called Carlos to come take care of Tk in his most vulnerable state and that meant he trusted him implicitly.

Carlos kept smiling, scenting Tk more, holding him tighter. It made it hard to remember what Tk wanted to say, his mind flashing back to the feel of Carlos cock in him just 20 minutes ago. Shaking it off, Tk gave his dad another smile.

“We, uh… During the heat last night, we mated.” He was a bit nervous about telling his dad, about what his reaction might be, but when Carlos moved away for a moment to show their matching marks Owen smiled.

Nodding his head, like he knew, he came and gave Tk a big hug. “I’m proud of you kid. And really happy for you.” Then Owen turned on Carlos, first with a stern face. “Hurt my kid and I’ll kill you,” his eyes went Alpha red before melting into a smile, “but welcome to the family Carlos.”

They hugged, and Tk was over the moon with happiness, wanted to pounce on Carlos right there just from all the affirmation.

“it’s an honor to be mated with your son sir. I’ll do my best to protect him and keep him happy, even if I know he can take care of himself. Most of the time,” Carlos teased and Tk smacked his arm, laughing and leaning in to kiss him again.

After that things had been a bit of a whirlwind, telling their friends and family, meeting Carlos family, Tk making plans to move into Carlos’ apartment to be closer to his mate. They still had some kinks to work out, being mates, soulmates at that didn’t mean everything was perfect all the time, but it let Tk’s mind be at ease that he’d found the person he was supposed to be with, one that wouldn't leave him, that would be there for him, and helped solidify his own feelings of inadequacy knowing how much Carlos wanted him and needed him too.

It wasn’t so obvious at first, but Carlos needed Tk emotionally as well, it just wasn’t until after they mated and Tk was able to let go of some of his own paint hat he could see Carlos’, so they worked through it, together, and everything was going good.

Until Tk had thrown up for the third straight day this week in Carlos’, in their toilet.

“Tk, are you okay?” Carlos had said, running in after him, half awake, hair all rumpled from sleep.

Tk tried to nod, but the action only made him queasier and he threw up again.

Carlos grabbed a glass and brought him some water, tilting his head back slowly and helping him sip it. Tk was so lucky to have him and he smiled when he finished the glass and could just hold onto his alpha and relax and let the waves of nausea pass.

“Thank you...” Tk sighed into Carlos shoulder.

Carlos shook his head, “nothing to thank me for, this is what mates do. You would help me just the same if I was sick. But I think we need to see the doctor, this isn’t just some bug, your Tiger should have fought it off by now.”

Tk knew that was true, but he didn’t wanna go. After a few minutes of whining and a shower, followed by a very bland breakfast of toast they were off to see the doctor.

They held hands the entire time they were waiting, and when Tk was called his tugged on Carlos hand, signaling it was okay to come in with him which made Carlos’ worried face brighten.

After explaining his symptoms the doctor asked to run a couple test, not speculating yet on what he thought was the problem, but he also didn’t look very concerned.

“God what if it’s cancer like my dad? Just when I find my mate I-”

Carlos cut of Tk’s rambling worries with a kiss. “It isn’t gonna be cancer baby. I’m sure it’s nothing serious. Besides he got cancer from being around all those carcinogens on that day, I don’t think that’s gonna be hereditary.”

Tk nodded, knowing he was being a bit foolish but he was just getting weirdly emotional and worried right now, which made no sense because since they’d gotten together he’d been way more at peace.

The doctor finally returned with the results and Tk’s claws lengthened of their own accord, nearly scratching his alpha as he waited with baited breath.

The doctor double checked his papers before laying them down and turning to the couple.

“Well, we’ve run the tests, and I can tell you that you have no need to be worried. You aren’t sick, there’s nothing wrong with you that I can tell.”

Tk sighed, “that’s a relief, but it doesn’t explain why I keep getting sick in the mornings...”

At that moment something seemed to click in Carlos head, but he fought it down, that was crazy.

Th doctor smiled at them. “You two are mated correct?”

“Yes, it’s, uh new, just a few weeks ago actually.” Carlos was nervous now, squeezing Tk’s hand.

“And did it occur during a heat?” The doctor asked them both, to which Tk and Carlos both nodded. “And you aren’t on birth control, are you son?”

Tk blanched, “No I… I completely forgot...” He looked at Carlos who seemed equally shocked, not having known Tk wasn’t taking anything.

“Well, then it behooves me to congratulate the new couple. You’re Omegnant Mr. Strand. You’ll be having your first baby.”

Tk wasn’t sure what to feel in that moment, there was just silence, tense and eerily calm and then Carlos shouted and kissed him hard, lips barely able to move right because they were clearly so widely parted in a grin.

“Baby… We’re having a baby!” Carlos was thrilled, that much was evident by his reaction.

Tk smiled at seeing his mate happy, but he was also scared, nervous. He started to speak but the doctor chose that moment to interrupt.

“There’s some things I’d like to discuss with you, but I’ll give you a moment to discuss and let it sink in.”

They nodded to him, watching him go before Carlos turned to Tk with a mixture of excitement and fear.

“Look I know, I know we haven't talked about this, and it’s really soon. I thought you were on the pills so I wasn’t even thinking about this but I...” He pauses, trying to restrain himself. “I know this is a big thing, and that as happy as I am, that it’s your decision on what to do. I don’t know if you feel you are ready for kids yet, and being Omegnant, it’s more strain on you and your body and I just… I want you to know that if you can’t do this right now… I understand, and I’ll support whatever decision you need to make for you, because I love you and all I want is your happiness.”

And just like that, all, well, not all but most of Tk’s worries seemed to drift away. Omegas were far from the days of having no say in the matter of being knocked up by Alphas, but still there was always that hint of worry, that an Alpha looking for children wouldn’t take no for an answer, but Tk had known in the back of his mind Carlos wouldn’t be like that. Could see that even as ridiculously excited he was for this, that he would support Tk if he couldn’t handle this right now. And that unconditional love and support was what he needed to be sure of his next move.

A slow grin spread on his face, tears were forming as his eyes went omega blue and he leaned in to kiss his mate. When he pulled away Tk was still smiling. “I might not be ready, this is so fast and so soon, but if you’re by my side I know everything will be okay. And I… I could never do that anyway, this, our baby...” the words left his lips and he nearly sobbed at the idea, touching his stomach, feeling Carlos’ hand come over it and rest there as well. They kissed again and he’d never felt this happy.

“I love you, I love you, and I’ll love our baby and I...” Carlos couldn’t talk anymore, he was too choked up and emotional.

Soon enough the doctor came in, telling them what they needed to know about the Omegnancy, scheduling dates to come back and check up on him and find an Omegstetrician to iron out all the details.

The car ride home they were both nervous, jittery, amped up messes, holding hands so tightly the entire way back to their house. And it was their house, their home, where they’d raise their baby together. It all hit Tk hard and the moment the car stopped he was crawling over the seat to get in Carlos’ lap, kissing him and grinding on him.

Somehow they managed to make it out of the car, Tk holding onto Carlos, thankful for that alpha strength to hold him up as they made their way to the door. The moment it was unlocked and they were inside Carlos kicked it closed before slamming Tk into the wall and kissing him hard, grinding their hips together just like that first time.

Tk moaned, rolling his hips, one hand tugging on Carlos’ hair as he mouthed at the mating marks that still sent shivers down their spines. “Better… Better get the rough fucking out of us now, in a couple months I’ll be too Omegnant to be tossed around, might hurt the baby.”

“I can be gentle, don’t worry, but if you need it rough, well,” Carlos smirked, carrying them to the bed. He shredded their clothes with his claws and roared as he stood above his omega mate.

Tk started slicking hard at the sound, eyes flashing blue. “Fucking hell that gets me going.” his eyes cast down to that glorious cock, already hard and glistening, and it was all for him. He gulped before looking up with icy blue eyes. “Fuck me papi!”

Carlos grinned and pounced on him, smothering him in kisses, holding him down with strong hands as his cock slid between Tk’s cheeks, getting coated in his slick. Without warning he started to slide in, keeping Tk’s arms pinioned over his head and watching as Tk mewled and cried out in pleasure from being penetrated and filled.

Slick leaked out from his first orgasm, Tk sobbing with the pleasure of it already, feeling himself contract around that thick cock. His heels dug into Carlos’ glorious ass, urging him to fuck him hard and fast as his mouth fell open on a hard moan.

Alpha red eyes stared down at Tk, drinking in the long lines of his body, undulating in response to every touch, every movement Carlos made. He pulled all the way out before slamming in, moaning as he felt Tk cumming on his cock again, felt the way his walls trembled.

Soon Tk lost himself to the moment, to the feel of his Alpha fucking him, of his body moving int time with it, finding ways to make Carlos feel just as good as he did. After what felt like hours his balls got tight and his hole was quivering and he knew he was about to blow.

“Papi, papi, I’m gonna...”

“It’s okay, I want you to. Cum with me baby, Cum for me!” Carlos roared the last words, eyes red and Tk had no choice but to follow, having his full orgasm right then, right as Carlos filled him up with his own alpha load.

Tk floated for a while, and at some point Carlos must have maneuvered them into his favorite position, because Tk’s back was to Carlos’ front, still joined, and he was being cuddled.

“Am I ever gonna get tired of you railing me this hard?” Tk asked, chuckling and feeling the vibrations making him clamp on that cock again and shiver.

“Will I get tired of breeding that ass? No,” Carlos deadpanned, giving ti a little spank before tilting Tk’s head to the side so he could kiss him.

“When we have the baby… Can I still call you papi, or will that be reserved for the baby?” Tk asked, lips titled into a smirk.

“You can both call me papi, you’re both my baby,” Carlos said with an easy, grin, kissing him more, making out with his lover until sleep took them both for a short rest.

Later Tk sent a text to his dad inviting him over after his shift for dinner. They’d already decided they had to tell him, they were going to go over to Carlos’ family the next day since they were bigger and thus harder to get everyone there on short notice. Carlos cooked the food while Tk fretted over telling his dad. He wasn’t nervous exactly, he was pretty sure Owen was going to be as ecstatic as Carlos was and Tk was thrilled as well, but it was still a big deal, and so soon after them being mated too.

When the doorbell rang Tk nearly jumped out of his clothes and Carlos laughed, taking pity on him and kissing his temple. “it’s going to be okay, go take a seat, I got the door.”

Tk nodded, heading to sit down and sip some of his ice water, Carlos had added just a hint of lemon juice and it gave it some flavor. The man was a culinary genius, even down to something so simple as that.

He heard Owen greeting Carlos warmly before coming in and taking a seat with them at the table. Tk had avoided staring at his dad coming in because he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the news from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Hey kiddo, thanks for finally inviting me over to your new home, officially,” Owen said with a teasing lilt, starting to take a seat. He’d been here before, had helped move Tk’s few things in actually, but this was different.

“We wanted you to come over for dinner, things have just been hectic and-” Before Carlos could finish his thought Tk’s mouth opened to say hi and instead.

“Dad I’m Omegnant!”

Owen stopped midway to sitting down. “What?”

Tk slapped a hand over his mouth and saw Carlos stare at him wide eyed before laughing.

“Did he just say…?” Owen looked to Carlos who in turn stared back at Tk who looked like he might cry.

Finally Tk nodded his head, and then Owen was up again and running around to the other side of the table to envelop his son in a giant hug.

“You’re having a baby!?” Owen shouted, looking from Tk to Carlos.

Carlos beamed, proud and overjoyed as he nodded. “We are, we just found out today, you’re the first to know. We’re telling my family at dinner tomorrow.”

Tk looked to his dad and cried, holding him, but he was smiling too, and Owen hugged him back fiercely, laughing and shaking with excitement.

“I’m gonna be a grandpa!” Owen shouted the words, then as soon as he was done he stared off to the side in abject horror. “I’m going to be a grandpa...”

That made Tk lose it, laughing his head off and clutching at his dad. “Hey, I’m having a kid young so it’s not like it means’ you’re ancient… Entirely anyway!”

Owen gave a deep frown, but it was fighting with a smile. “We’ll see how you like ti when the baby is my new pride and joy.”

“Noooo, dad I need you!” Tk laughed, hugging Owen tighter. Owen signaled for Carlos to come over and hugged them both tightly.

“I’m so happy for the both of you, and proud of you both for finding this happiness, this family you are making together day by day. It makes me really glad to know that if.. If anything, or when it does and I...”

“Dad, dad don’t talk like that,” Tk said, getting emotional.

“I’m just glad to know you have a Mate, and Alpha and now a little baby, that my Tk won’t be alone ever again and I… Thank you Carlos,” he hugged them both again before stepping back. “Ok, enough maudlin dramatics. Food, right?”

Tk wanted to protest what his father was talking about, but they just went ahead and ate, Owen talking excitedly about the baby, plans to get it a firefighter hat and all kinds of other things. Dinner went well, the three men finding solace in their relationship, in the family that was growing here and at the end of the night Tk was with his dad at the door, hugging him for dear life.

“I love you dad, so much. Thank you… For everything, always being there for me, for bringing us here, for not giving up on me… And I want you to know that you are going to see your grandchild grow up and be happy and healthy, I know it. So just, don’t even think about a future that you aren’t in with my kid, you have to be that cool grandpa, and go gray and pick them up from soccer games and just, okay? You’re gonna make it and be with us, okay, you here me dad!”

Owen smiled, kissing his son’s forehead and nodding. “I am, for you, and for the baby and everyone that needs me. I’ll be here for you, always kid.”

They hugged one last time before Owen left and Tk and Carlos could relax on the couch, cuddling. “So, that went well. Do you think your parents will be as good with this?”

“Oh they love you already, and they love me a lot so I don’t think they will have a problem. If anything I’m probably a bit old to start having kids compared to my parents,” he laughs, “but they will be just as thrilled, well, almost as thrilled as we are. No one can compare to what we are feeling for this baby already, the love and excitement and...” Carlos trailed off, hand rubbing over Tk’s still completely flat stomach and smiling. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too papi.” Tk smiled, leaning back against his mate, eventually dozing off in that warm embrace, happier than he could ever remember being. Every time he thought he’d reached the happiest he could be, Carlos found a way to surpass it, he never wanted that feeling to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Buddie and Tarlos Servers that mentione done thing about the beds being big enough for two people, and then I didn't even have htem make it to the regular beds... XD Especially Cath and Jen.
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
